I know you know we've got something
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: Mickie is too blind to see the real side of her boyfriend,will a certain admirer step in, and help her along the way? ONE-SHOT.


**"The best way to love is to love like you have never been hurt."**

**xxMickie's **

I was walking threw the corridors of Raw. I was so excited today was our 4 month anniversary and i know he ditch me for his friends on this special day. As i was on my way to catering, 'The Champ' approached me, "Mickie, how are you" he said as as wiped the sweat of his face with a towel. "I'm good, how are you?" I was still confused as to why he was talking to me, i mean yeah we were once friends, back when i wasn't dating Randy, but i guess when i started dating him, John drove himself away, i mean Randy did punt his dad, took his tittle, and all sort of horrible things. But i still loved him either way."So i see you and Randy are still a 'thing'" he tried to add humor to the subject, but i could tell by the way he said Randy's name, it wasn't all fun and games. "Good" i simply stated. "So yeah, rumor has it" he paused and looked around. "you two are celebrating tonight?" he chuckled. "Yeah, i mean today is our anniversary, Randy wouldn't miss it for the world." i nodded, really proud of myself for making Randy sound like the ideal man.

He shook his head, "Mick's, i wish you good luck tonight," he smiled as he walked away. But i couldn't help but wonder _what in the hell does he know that i don't? _I shrugged it off, and skipped to Randy's locker room, getting a few 'Hey's, and whats up' i just smiled, i was too excited to start a conversation. As i approached Randy's locker room, i heard alot of noise going on inside, and so i thought _what did Cody and Ted do now? _But when i saw Cody and Ted just down the hall having a deep conversation with Barbie , better known as Kelly, and the French-Canadian Diva herself, i thought, who is Randy with?

I questioned whether i should even go in, or Maybe i should leave, what if he's not in the mood to celebrate? Just as i got the courage to go in. Ted and Cody stopped me. "Mickie. Hey whats up?" Cody laughed nervously. "Nothing, i just wanna talk to Randy" i said trying to push him out of the way, but to no success. ted walked away almost as nervous as Cody, i saw him pull out his phone and text something. "Cody?can i please go in?" i said now standing with my hands on my hips. "NO." he yelled immediately. "why not?" i was starting to get annoyed. "Um, Randy's isn't in there, i saw him in catering" He scratched his head. "Then who's in there?" i seemed to be annoying him with all the questions but i didn't care, i needed to find Randy. "Don't worry about it, Randy said to meet him in catering cause he has a present for you" he smirked. I wasn't buying it, but he looked loyal enough so i shrugged and Ran to catering.

**xxJohnxx**

I walked down to cathering to see Mickie standing there, waiting, and i knew for who. I went up to her, and i i did she smiled. "Nice seeing you here" she giggled. I loved her laugh, it's cute. Snapping out of my thoughts i smiled. "So Mickie, who are you waiting for?" i smiled fixing my tittle in the process. "If you must know im waiting for Randy," she smiled. I smirked. "How long have you been waiting?" i said putting my tittle on the table next to us. "Um, for half an hour," she seemed to have thought about it after she said it. I sighed,"Mick's i hate to break it to ya, but Randy Left 20 minutes ago." I saw her smile fade, it was now a frown, which didn't go with that pretty face of hers. "oh." she looked as if she was gonna cry, so i decided this was the time, i would cheer her up and maybe just maybe convince her that im better than her boyfriend. "Mick's?" she looked up. "Do you need a ride? im heading to the Hotel right now," I felt my heart beat a hundred times faster when she nodded. I extended my arm out, and she took a hold of it.

I was lost in my thoughts like how would we get Mickie to see the 'real' Randy Orton? I mean Cody told me that he was tired of seeing Mickie get her hopes up for that man, and then be let down after all he cared alot about her. Why wouldnt he they are bestfriends, so all he really wanted was a smile on her face 24/7. The Car ride was silent, so i decided to 'break the ice' ,"Mickie" i took a deep breath in. She looked at me, confused, and at the same time hurt. "What do you see in him?" she starred at me confused. "In randy?"she said finally sitting up. I nodded, god i felt so stupid for even saying that. "Well, he is sweet, caring, loyal-" i cut her off. "That's where you are way off, Loyal" i chuckled. "John, whats wrong with you?" i sighed. "Mickie, i just hate seeing him treat you like this," i paused waiting for her to say something. She finally got her courage and spoke up ,"Like what?" i could tell there was now anger in her voice. _Way to go Cena, you just mad it worse. _I tryed to keep my eyes on the road, "Like you mean nothing to him, Mickie why cant you see it?" She shook her head. "SEE WHAT?" her expression was cold, hateful. Just as i was about to tell her her phone rang, she starred at me before picking up "Hello?" I looked at the road then back at her a few times. "OK, love," she paused. "OK, yeah ill see you tomorrow" she shut her phone and closed her eyes. "Let me guess, Randy has other plans tonight," she looked at me like i was an idot. "yeah.." she sighed. I stayed quite until Mickie gasped, "what?" i starred at her scared look.

"I left my duffel bag in Randy's car," she placed her face in her hands. "And the worst part is that i left my key in my bag," she looked so embarrassed. "Mick's" she looked up. "You can sleep in my room?" i offered."Um, John that's a little weird," she simply stated. I laughed, "not with me in my bed." Although, thats not a bad idea. NO JOHN FOCUS. "no silly, I was sharing a room with Evan Bourne, but he left early because of his injure, so i guess, you can take his room." I chuckled to myself. "sure" i could tell she was thinking this was a bad idea, and i swore to myself, i wouldn't touch her, well unless she wanted me to, but that's a different story.

**xx John's room xx (Mickie's P.O.V)**

I walked in, John's room was so clean and organized. Well, it was a big room, a penthouse suite, for a maineventer such as himself. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. "Wanna watch a movie?" he smiled. I loved his big smile, it showed of his dimples. and that to me was cute, im stunned, why am i even thinking of that?I have a boyfriend. SNAP OUT OF IT MICKIE. My thoughts were interrupted when John asked me to chose between, A scary movie or a chick-flick. I thought long, and hard about it, "SCARY" i giggled. He smirked. "OK, Saw II or The Strangers?" he flashed one of his famous smile. "um, Saw II," i replied. He put the movie on, and it wasn't until 40 minutes into the film that out of the corner of my eye, i could see that john was starring at me. I looked at him. "John? if there's something on my face just tell me," he chuckled. "There's nothing on that beautiful face of yours.I tried not to blush, "Gee, tha-" before i could continued. i felt john's lips crash onto mine. But i felt myself giving in, so i wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked, while he kissed me, which made me smile. He began to pulls my shirt up, and i couldn't help but let him do it. After that i wrapped my limbs around him and he began to nibble on my neck. I moaned softly. I knew it was wrong, but i couldn't help it, i knew deep inside i always had something for John, and just for one second, I wanted to forget that my boyfriend forgot our special day.

**xxThe Next Morningxx**

Mickie slowly woke up, thinking she had spend the night with Randy, but once she took in her surroundings, she was begging to see, that she didn't even spend the night at her Hotel room. She looked around, slowly remembering everything from last night, she gasped. She had done the worst thing ever, she cheated on Randy. She got up and picked up all her clothes, and when in the bathroom to change, she was begging that John would still be sound asleep when she walked out, but to her surprise he was fully dressed sitting on the edge the bed, and looked up and smiled. "Morning," he smirked. "Morning?" Mickie had her hands on her hips," you i can't believe you did that!" she looked at him coldly. "You know very well im dating Randy, what am i gonna tell him when i get there?" John stayed quite. "John, i never want to see you again," she was about to leave when john said something she would never forget. "I love you," he simply said not even noticing her. She turned around and looked at him. "John?what did you just say?" she walked up to him. He looked up," I said I love you, was it not clear?" John felt so humiliated, knowing he had opened the door for her to say, _well i don't feel the same way and walk out on him. _She smiled. "Do you really?" her expression had something different to it, it was sweet, hopeful. "Yeah, Mickie thats why i kissed you last night, i have been like-"he stopped and laugh," No, i have been loving you since the day we met, but you always preferred Randy, even after everything he has done to you," Mickie was confused.

"Done to me?" John chuckled. "Mickie, have you ever wondered why he comes home so late, why he's always canceling your plans with him?" Mickie shook her head."He's been cheating on you, 2 months with Kelly, 1 week with Maria, a few nights with Eve, and right now he's with Michelle" Mickie collapsed on the floor. John rushed to her side and he held her. "But you know something?" she looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "I could give you so much better," Mickie wipes the tears in her eyes, and smiled. "I love you John," she smiled. He picked her up. "I love you too." And with that said, they shared a kiss, one that marked the start of something new, something that brought, togetherness, love, and loyalty. No longer would Mickie, think negative about where her 'love' was, and no longer would john lie awake craving her touch, and more importantly, no longer would they ever be alone.


End file.
